Back To A Reason
by BinaryRocks
Summary: Songfic. Illidan and Furion have a small fight that leads to something so much worse. Suicide/Character death. No pairing. Essensially the straw that broke the camel's back sort of story.


Back to a Reason (part II) belongs to the best band ever, Trans-Siberian Orchestra, and Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment (in all their epicness).This Fanfic belongs to me though, so you can't have it. The two characters in this are Illidan and Malfurion Stormrage. Severely AU. Set before the Well of Eternity exploded. I have no idea where this came from, seeing as I love the Stormrage brothers so much. You will figure out the point of view at the end. WARNING: Suicide, Character death. Depressing as hell. If you have any questions about this fic, please review or PM me.

I watched him leave the house in a daze. So I followed him. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him like I did. He seemed hurt when I said I hated him. Maybe. It wasn't true- No, maybe it was. He was getting more and more distant from me.

_Time,_

_Standing all alone,_

_I bled for you,_

_I wanted to,_

_Each drop my own._

He stopped on a cliff overlooking the Well. It seemed like a good place to relax. I wondered if he

came here often. Elune was beautiful tonight, the snow clouds parting just enough to see her. I wonder what I would do without my brother.

_Slowly they depart,_

_And fall in vain,_

_Like desert rain,_

I think he tries too hard. He works himself to the point of collapsing from exhaustion. He always ends up hurting himself, and yet he still keeps training.

_But still they fall on and on and on._

He edges closer, staring at the moonlit snow falling from the sky. I can't help but want to know what he is thinking. I hope he forgives me for what I said, but then again, he has always forgiven me. He starts talking,

"I hate you too," For a brief moment, I think he has noticed me, "Why? I don't understand what makes me so different from you. We're twins, and yet, we always fight. I think I'm going insane because of you. You **always** chastise me for the way I do things."

I cringe at this. I want to call out to him, tell him he is wrong. But I can't. My mouth won't listen to me.

_Got to get back to a reason,_

_Got to get back to a reason,_

_I once knew,_

_And this late in the seasons,_

_One by one distractions fade from view…_

"But then again, I already am insane, aren't I? I can see things that no one else can. I don't know what they are, but I do know they are sad. They speak things that I don't understand, and they cry. I think they are ghosts. And another point," he laughed bitterly, "I'm talking to the moon."

_So,_

_Drifting through the dark,_

_The sympathy,_

_Of nights mercy,_

_Inside my heart._

_Is your life the same?_

_Do ghost cry tears,_

_Do they feel years,_

_As time just goes on and on and on?_

_Got to get back to a reason,_

_Got to get back to a reason,_

_I once knew,_

_And this late in the seasons,_

_One by one distractions fade from view…_

I want to talk to him, tell him he's **not** insane, because he isn't, is he? Maybe he is. I feel like I don't know him anymore. I just want my brother back, not someone I don't even know.

"I believe this is what they call the point of no return," he said aloud, "I've gone too far away that I am afraid to go back to the way things were before."

_I'm looking for you,_

_I'm looking for I don't know what I can see there anymore,_

_And all my time's been taken_

"At least the night will listen to me. Seems like it's the only one. Funny, how a week ago, this would never have even been a passing thought in my mind but now…" He tails off, looking at the snow-covered rocks sticking out of the water below. I freeze, he wouldn't, would he?

_Is this what it seems?_

_The lure of dream,_

_And I'm afraid to walk back,_

_Through that door,_

_To find that I've awaken!_

_The night seems to care,_

_The dreams in the air,_

_The snow's coming down,_

_It beckons me there._

_It whispers and hopes,_

_It holds and combines,_

_And offers a bridge,_

_Across these divides._

"I've tried so hard to forget the things that have happened to me, to lock my heart away, but it doesn't work, nothing ever works!" he took a deep breath, calming himself, "You were always better at everything, brother. Always showing me up. But we were so close then, when we were children."

_The parts of my life,_

_I try to forget,_

_It's gathering peace,_

_And carefully kept,_

_Somewhere in the dark,_

_Beyond all the cold,_

_There is a child,_

_That's part of my soul!_

_That's part of my soul!_

"I suppose there is no point in waiting any longer," he steps right up to the edge. I can't let him do this. I am not losing my twin. I speak,

"Don't do this. Please."

He turns around and looks at me surprised. Then he smiles. A sad, painful, bitter, smile.

"No."

He falls backward. I can do nothing but stare in shock as he disappeared from view, moonlight and snow framing him against the dark grey sky.

"…no…no, please no… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Illidan…no…why…why…WHY?"

_Got to get back to a reason,_

_Got to get back to a reason,_

_I once knew,_

_And this late in the seasons,_

_One by one distractions fade from view._

_**The only reason I have left,**_

_**Is you.**_


End file.
